Lo que Ciel no sabia
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Trancy esconde un secreto, Phantomhive no tiene la menor idea de lo que pasa hasta esa tarde, en la cual en un descuido Ciel descubre que es.


**Nota de la Autora: **De verdad… ._. Tengo una seria obsesión con Alois chica -.-' Alguno es Psiquiatra, Psicólogo… Lo que sea? xD

_Se ve a una castaña de estatura mediana sentada en un rincón meciéndose con cara de traumada._

_Una pelirroja se acerca y la observa consternada._

_Cookie: Estas bien?.-La pelirroja con un palo comienza a darle piquitos al rostro de su traumada hermana.-Alice! Creo que la perdimos!._

_Alice: Solo esta traumada.-La rubia le resta importancia al tema._

_En eso la castaña se levanta de un salto y abraza efusivamente a la rubia._

_Kirika: ALOIS! REGRESASTE!._

_Alice: N-No soy Alois!-Kirika le cortaba la respiración en su abrazo "Amistoso"._

_Cookie: Bien! Creo que tiene un serio caso de Taradupiditis-Nivel-Tamaki; Mientras ellas se matan empecemos con la historia.-Mostró una angelical sonrisa._

**Lo que Ciel no sabía.**

-E-ERES?- Ciel estaba mas que consternado.

-Gomenasai…..- El Trancy estaba muy avergonzado.

Ciel no lograba digerir toda la información que hasta este momento entraba en su pequeña cabecita, solo recuerda como todo empezó esa mañana.

-Flash Back-

-Ciiiiel!- Alois entro al estudio del joven conde y lo abrazo.

-ALOIS! Que haces aquí?- Ciel estaba un poco enfadado pero se percato de un bulto en el pecho del rubio ya que este lo tenía abrazado con la cabeza en su regazo.-Que tienes aquí- el chico le estrujo el pecho a lo que el otro se alarmo.

-EH? N-Nada…- se separo con nerviosismo del conde.-Claude!- llamo a su mayordomo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inmediatamente llego el mayordomo demonio- Danna-sama se le ofrece algo.- el de lentes pregunto.

-Tengo algo de hambre.- respondió ya mas calmado.

-Esta bien, Sebastian-sama nos presta su cocina?- pregunto el castaño al moreno que se encontraba en estos momentos detrás de su joven amo.

-Claro Claude-San, lo acompaño también tengo que preparar el almuerzo a mi amo ya que los sirvientes tienen el día libre.- respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras se dirigía a la salida- Bocchan por favor espere, en unos minutos la comida estará lista.

-Lo mismo Danna-Sama- EL de lentes desapareció por la puerta.

-Bien! Juguemos Ciel-el rubio lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo al jardín.-Juguemos a las escondidas yo cuento.- dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Espera no- Ciel trataba de replicar pero el rubio ya había comenzado.

-Ora! Ich, Ni, San….- el rubio seguía contando.

-Ush! Esta bien- el conde se escondió en: La cocina (xD).

-Bocchan? Que hace aquí?- Sebastian estaba sorprendido.

-Me escondo de Alois.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente a los mayordomos.

-estaban jugando?- pregunto de nuevo el cuervo mientras batía en una cacerola la masa (Alice: De verdad no se .. Cookie: Baka!. Kirika: Hermanas dejen de pelear y sigamos con la historia.)

-Alois disfruta mucho de esos juegos ya que le recuerdan a su hermano Luka- respondió esta vez la araña.

-Ah!- Ciel estaba muy aburrido.

-Ciel!-se escucho la voz de Alois cerca.

-Shimatta! Emm… no estoy por aquí- el joven se escondió en unos estantes.

-Hai!- respondieron los Akumas.

-Mooo! Ciel donde estas?- pregunto Alois asomando la cabeza en la cocina.- no esta aquí.

-Uff! Hasta que se fue- dijo Ciel saliendo.

-Te encontré!- Alois salio detrás de Ciel tocándole los hombros.

-Trancy!- el pobre Ciel estaba que le daba el infarto.

-jaajajajjajaajajja.- Alois no aguantaba la risa.

-Niños! Salgan que serviremos la comida.- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa amable.

-Hai!- uno sonriente y otro con indiferencia salieron de la cocina.

-Ya en el comedor-

-Esta delicioso- Alois comía y comía.

-Si!-Ciel mientras tomaba algo de agua de su copa miro distraídamente el reloj dándose cuenta que eran pasadas de las 8.-Trancy! Creo que debes irte!- le dijo sin sentimiento en la voz.

-Es cierto, estoy algo cansada.- respondió.

-Cansada?-Ciel se extraño de lo que dijo.

-digo, cansado jejeje- Alois estaba nervioso lo cual el de cabellos grisáceos noto.

-Oe! Eres baka?- Ciel se burlaba del rubio lo cual el mayordomo araña no podía permitir.

-Disculpe Conde Phantomhive nos retiramos.- Claude ayudo a Alois a levantarse.

-Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo Sebastian.

-Hasta otra Ciel- dijo Alois sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

-No estés tan seguro.-Ciel trataba de zafarse del abrazo del rubio.

-Ciel, Eres malo conmi-Ah!- Alois dio un paso en falso causando que se fuera de espaldas trato de agarrarse de Ciel pero este debido a la gravedad se cayo también, la chaqueta verde que Alois usa encima de la camisa se atoro causando que se rompiera junto con la otra dejando al aire su pecho de chica.

-T-Trancy-Ciel estaba sorprendido.

-Ojou-Sama- Claude fue a socorrer a su señorita.

-C-Claude- A Alois le salio la voz de chica.

-Cúbrase- Claude le paso la gabardina.

Sebastian estaba igual de sorprendido.

-End Flash Back-

Y por eso estamos en esta situación.

A ver:

1.- Una Alois sonrojada.

2.- Un Ciel que no quita la mirada de la chica

3.- Un Claude celoso del Phantomhive.

4.-Un Sebastian tratando de hacer espabilar a su amo.

Hasta que Ciel reacciono.

-E-ERES?- Ciel estaba mas que consternado.

-Gomenasai.- Alois estaba muy avergonzado.

-Lord Phantomhive, Le agradecería que no observara a Danna-Sama mientras esta en paños menores- se detectaba a millas el tono celoso en la voz de la Araña.

-Vaya, Vaya Claude-San acaso esta celoso?- mientras que los mayordomos se enfrascaban en conversaciones absurdas los niños tenían asuntos mas serios.

-Pero como es que eres una chica!- Ciel estaba hablando mas para si.

-Tenia que ocultarlo.- Alois estaba avergonzado.- claude nos vamos- el o la trancy trataba de escapar de la situación.

-Hai!- el castaño se apresuro en cargar a la chica como una doncella y llevársela al carruaje para luego partir rápidamente.

-ESPERA!- Ciel iba a salir corriendo tras el carruaje pero fue detenido por Sebastián quien lo cargo por detrás de la cintura.-SUELTAME! SEBASTIAAAAN!-Ciel hacia una pataleta (xDDDDDDD).

-Bocchan! Es hora de dormir- Sebastian estaba muy divertido con la situación mientras que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación del chico.

-Ya en la habitación-

-No lo puedo creer, Alois Trancy es mujer.- era lo único que decía el chico.

-Si Boochan, es una Lady. Ya es hora de dormir.- Sebastian acostó al niño y lo cubrió bien.

-Es una…..Chica.- y con esa ultima palabra cayo en los brazos del Morfeo.

-Me pregunto como reaccionara el Bocchan si se entera de que ya lo sabia.- el mayordomo oscuro se fue soltando una leve risa.

-En la Mansión Trancy-

-Claude, ya descubrieron mi secreto.- Alois estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas.

-Tranquila Danna-Sama, no dejare que nadie la toque por que su cuerpo y alma me pertenecen- Claude le dio un rápido beso en la frente y la acobijo.

-Claude…- la Trancy cayo en un profundo sueño.

FIN!

* * *

**Notas Finales****: **Gracias por su atención ^^' Si les gusto: _Review! :3_

Me ayudan con mi paginita? TToTT: KuroshitsujiAloisKuroshitsuj iAlois?ref=hl

Les agradecería mucho! *O*

**Bye Bye Chery! **

**Besos Galletosos para todos! ;3**

**CookieKirika-**_Death!_


End file.
